The present invention relates generally to noncontact RF connectors, and more particularly, to a noncontact RF connector that transmits RF power through a dielectric seal without a metal to metal contact.
Noncontact connectors are used in applications where metallic corrosion or marine growth is a critical problem. This type of situation is experienced in a harsh environment such as salt water, for example, and particularly in applications involving submarines, and the like. For low frequency applications, such as at frequencies below 100 MHz, noncontact connectors using inductive and capacitive coupling have heretofore been used. However, at higher RF and microwave frequencies, the performance of conventional inductive and capacitive noncontact connectors is not acceptable, manifested by high reflections and leakage.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for an improved noncontact RF connector that transmits RF power at RF and microwave frequencies through a dielectric seal without requiring metal to metal contact. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide for a noncontact RF connector whose design is based on a TEM radial field distribution in the connector.